Problem: ${16 \div 20 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{160}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${160}\div20={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${16 \div 20 = 0.8}$